


A Little Mystery

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Alexander and his friends' boredom while they stay over at the Washingtons' is cured when a valuable object turns up missing.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington & Martha Washington, George Washington/Martha Washington, Theodosia Prevost Burr & Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler
Kudos: 13





	A Little Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this one for quite a while (2k words) so please show love on this one.  
> I also started publishing my original books over on Wattpad. If you can check them out, that would be great. I'm on there under the same username.

A quiet Sunday. The weather clear.

Very little movement in the streets.

Inside the big house that is the Washington residence, lies ten kids on the ground.

Alexander Hamilton, the next-door neighbor. He loves to come over here and visit. Smart and passionate.

John Laurens, Alexander's best friend. Cheerful and lighthearted.

Lafayette, the French transfer kid. Intelligent and strong.

Hercules Mulligan, the biggest kid and the most fatherly in the group. Rugged and fun to be around.

Eliza Schuyler, Alexander's crush. Everyone but him knows she likes him back. Sweet and delicate.

Angelica Schuyler, Eliza's older sister. Strong willed and fiery.

Theodosia Prevost, Eliza's and Angelica's best friend. Motherly and understanding.

Thomas Jefferson, Alexander's former adversary. A little bit of a jerk but he's good.

Aaron Burr, Alexander's first friend. Cautious and patient.

James Madison, the quietest one and Thomas's best friend.

It turned out none of them had an idea in mind for what to do today, and it was eating their sanity and soul away.

They were kids after all. Their attention span runs out faster than an eye blinking.

Each one was with a certain group in a certain spot.

Alexander with John, Lafayette and Hercules.

Eliza with Angelica and Theodosia.

Aaron with Thomas and James.

Suddenly, someone piped up.

"I need something to do!". It was Thomas. His words made Aaron and James flinch a bit near him, but they didn't say anything. The two just shared a look of agreement.

"Me too!". Alexander followed up. His three friends only looked up nonchalantly and hollered a "yeah!".

"I agree!". Angelica added. The other two girls sighed in defeat.

Hearing the voices, two adults walked in the room.

George Washington and his wife, Martha.

"What's the matter, kids?". The woman asked.

"We are bored out of our minds, Mrs Washington". Aaron replied politely before someone does rudely and loudly.

James nodded.

"Yes, Mrs Washington". He added.

"And I think it's driving Thomas and Angelica crazy". Eliza informed in amusement, smiling softly.

"You forgot Alexander". Theodosia said teasingly, and Eliza just looked at her while blushing slightly.

"We better get him something to do!". John shouted overdramatically, but his two friends seem to agree.

"Oui, oui. You do not wanna see what happens with Alexandre then". Lafayette said mysteriously, his thick accent shining through.

"I worry so much for him. His hands started hurting from punc-". Hercules started, but stopped when he saw John and Lafayette glaring at him warningly.

"Well, there's gotta be something to do. Is our house really that boring?". George prompted.

"N-no, sir!". Thomas responded immediately.

"It's just that....we can't find something to do". Alexander clarified.

The older man just chuckled.

"I'm just joking". He reassured, and the two kids sighed in relief.

At this moment, Martha looked at her husband.

"Let's think up of something to do for them". She whispered.

George nodded, and they both went out the room without another word.

The kids were confused at that, but no one questioned it.

After a little bit of time, Eliza's name was called.

"Can you be a sweetie and come here for a minute?". That was Mrs Washington.

The girl in question looked at Theo and her sister quizzically before standing up and going.

She was about to pass Alex and his friends, so they all gave him teasing looks and Lafayette nudged him with his elbow.

Alex knew all too well what it meant.

He turned around and looked up, becoming more nervous as Eliza came closer.

"Hey...". It was just above a whisper and he was surprised that she even heard it.

Her heart started beating faster.

"Yeah...?". What does he wanna say?

"Have fun...". He barely got it out before looking back at his friends and panting.

She smiled shyly at him and nodded.

"Thank you...". And she was out.

John, Lafayette and Hercules were laughing. Alexander just playfully glared back at that.

"Never again".

Angelica was giggling, and she sent a playful glare towards Alexander, who shrunk down after noticing her.

Theodosia was also laughing quietly, then her eyes went over to the other three boys.

Thomas was laughing loudly, James just smiled and Aaron snorted, amused.

Her eyes fixated on Aaron for a bit, turning a bit red. He eventually noticed her and smiled.

She can only maintain it for a second before she looked away.

After a while, everything was quiet again. Where the heck is Eliza?

All nine boys and girls looked towards the door in anticipation, and just like that, Eliza walked back in with a smile.

"Where were you?". Angelica asked. She was definitely getting a little worried.

"Oh, just helping around the house". Eliza answered nonchalantly and sat besides Theo, who was looking equally puzzled.

Then at this moment, Aaron was called.

He gave everyone a nervous glance and walked outside.

And it would go on like this. Someone gets called, it goes quiet then they come back and repeat.

When Aaron came back, he was a bit more relaxed.

"Menial tasks, like Eliza said". He reassured.

Alex went next. Even with him, no sound was heard.

He came back with one word to say.

"Weird".

"What is it?". John inquired.

"I asked why we were doing this separately and Mrs Washington only said that it's better this way". Alexander said.

"What's so weird about that?". Hercules asked.

"I'm not sure…". The other boy trailed off and sat back down.

Theo's turn came up.

It was normal as well.

And it went on until everyone had gone and came back in the order: John, James, Hercules, Angelica, Lafayette then Thomas (which he complained about, being last).

Alex's three friends didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, James shrugged and shook his head. Angelica fumed about it as well.

And Thomas was still whining.

Two or three minutes later, Martha stepped into the room. The kids were still standing up and talking among themselves, they didn't notice her.

"Kids". She declared, catching their attention.

George had heard her and stepped in.

"What's wrong, dear?". He asked.

"I can't find my ring anywhere". She announced, pulling up her left hand to show that indeed, it was missing.

"I took it off to clean it then went to the bathroom, and I didn't find it when I came back".

Her husband gave her a sad look and a comforting hug, and the kids exchanged looks.

Martha showed her other hand, bringing up a piece of paper.

"I found this paper instead". She informed.

Alexander was the first to step up and ask to see the note, with his friends gathering behind him.

The note went like this:

_"Dear Alexander and Aaron,_

_Me and and a friend of mine want to challenge you two to find us, and where we his Mrs Washington's precious ring._

_Good luck...he he he"._

Aaron perked up at the mention of his name, and he snatched the note from Alex while the latter thought about this for a bit.

"We have a mystery on our hands! Me and Aaron are gonna do this, while the rest should stay in one spot!". He rambled on.

Aaron nodded in agreement.

Everyone else seemed to agree, though there were murmurs about it being unfair that only two of them get to be detective.

"Okay, good luck you two". George offered the ushered everyone to the living room.

Only Alexander and Aaron remain.

"OK, let's do this. Anything weird in the note?". Alex inquired.

"Other than the weird writing, no". Aaron replied, before turning the paper.

"Oh wait!". He piped up.

"What is it?".

"On the back, it says kitchen".

"That's our clue!". Alexander went there excitedly, with Aaron trailing behind.

They both entered the small kitchen, and began looking around.

"Found it!". Alex waved another paper frantically.

It read:

_"Water kills me_

__ _ _ _"_

Aaron observed and hummed.

"It seems like a puzzle. And the second and last blanks are in red".

"And if we answer, we get these two letters that are important somehow…". Alexander continued.

After coming to an agreement, little time was spent thinking for it was easy.

"Fire". Both boys answered simultaneously and wrote down their answer.

On the back of the note, it says bathroom. So they went there.

Meanwhile, the two adults were watching over the other kids, who were sitting together, talking about what happened.

It seemed like nobody had suspicions… It seemed like it…

The investigating duo made it to the bathroom and found the note under the sink.

This one read:

_"You can catch me but never throw me_

__ _ _ __

_I hold water_

__ _ _ _ _ __

_I have black and white lines_

__ _ _ _ _"_

Three riddles this time.

In the first one, the second and third blank were red.

In the second one, it was the last blank.

In the third one, it was the first and last blanks.

Aaron and Alexander answered the second one easily: sponge, but they debated the other two for a while.

Eventually, they put down cold for the first one and zebra for the third one.

"I'll admit, that one was a bit tough". Alexander said.

"Indeed". Aaron agreed.

The back of the note says front door.

Both raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't question it.

There was a note taped to the door.

It read:

_"Used to point to things_

__ _ _ _"_

This one had the first two blanks marked red.

The two kids agreed that the answer is this.

The back of this note was different:

_"Find the answer here:_

_E_ __ _ _ __

 __ _ __ _O_

_Good job"_

"What is this?". Aaron wondered.

"Wait, how many letters did we get?". Alexander asked.

"Huh? Oh…one, two three…"

"Nine". Aaron announced.

"This is where we put them!".

After putting the remaining letters in front of them, they would put them in different spots until…

"Wait! There's gotta be a mistake, that can't be…"

"It's the only answer we can get though…"

That's when they turned to the living room. Disheartened, but determined.

Everyone was talking casually now. Until Alexander and Aaron stepped in, noticing how serious they looked.

Everyone eyed them expectingly.

The duo nodded at each other.

"We did it". Alexander piped up, and Aaron pulled out the last paper they found, and taped it on the wall for everyone to see.

The blank spots weren't blank anymore. Instead, they became:

_"E L I Z A_

_T H E O"_

Some gasped, some looked dumbfounded. But everyone stared at the two girls.

"How could you guys do it?". Aaron questioned.

Eliza and Theo were blushing out of embarrassment, before looking up.

"We just wanted to see up close, and we couldn't ask…". Theo muttered.

"We're so sorry, Mrs Washington".

Martha looked at them before smiling.

"It's okay. You two really know how to act".

Alex and Aaron looked puzzled.

"Wait what?".

After that, George, Martha, Theo and Eliza started giggling.

"I don't understand". Alexander said.

"This was our plan all along. We wrote the notes and his them". George explained.

"So that means…". Aaron smiled in realization.

"We didn't actually steal it". Eliza finished.

All the kids breathed a sigh of relief.

"We just thought it would make for a bigger surprise". Martha explained.

"Since you guys were bored, we came up with this idea. And also, for another reason"

"Theo, Eliza. It's time". Both Washingtons looked at the two encouragingly.

Eliza and Theo blushed profusely.

"Alexander, Aaron…". Eliza started.

"We always thought you guys were cute and smart….".

Aaron and Alexander blushed in return.

"Well…". Aaron stuttered.

"We always thought you two were beautiful and kind..". Alexander finished.

Aaron and Theo hugged, and so did Eliza and Alexander. Oh, and each girl pecked the cheek of the boy hugging her.

"FINALLY!". The other six kids shouted, while Mr and Mrs Washington looked on lovingly.

After it calmed down, one more person added something.

"I ship it". It was Lafayette.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here we are. I sincerely hope you enjoyed.  
> Don't forget to check out my Wattpad, bye!


End file.
